The Last Day
by TofuJeevas
Summary: Matt confesses his love for Mello, but is it too late? Matt X Mello *YAOI!* What reeeaaaally happened the day Mello captured Takada or at least what I think should have happened! ...I suck at summaries...please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**The Last Day**

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note or its characters…even though that would be cool…**

***Contains yaoi ***

'**Tis my first FanFic, so I hope it's okay…plz review! (Constructive criticism is appreciated) ^-^**

The day was finally here, the day to capture Kira. Matt and Mello were sitting in their "living room", finalizing their plans. They had been living in a run-down old apartment building. It wasn't the most pleasant place to live, but at least it kept them hidden enough.

The two boys were sitting opposite each other across a small table. Matt was sitting in an armchair, playing his GameBoy, as usual, and Mello was deep in thought, reflecting on what was going to happen shortly.

Mello reached over to take a bite from his chocolate, then decided against it, as he placed the bar back down on the coffee table. A cold numbness filled the room as the last few hours were slowly fading away.

Mello looked up to face Matt. His usually hardened expression was showing a hint of concern, "Are you sure you want to help me with this? I mean, the risks are-"

"I know…" Matt had paused his game to look at Mello when he answered. "…I've known all along. Mello, I can't let you do this alone…I want to-… no, I _need_ to do this."

"Dammit, Matt!! Why?!" Mello shouted, glaring back at the redhead. "I've told you time and time again, _we could die_!! Do you even value your life at all?!" He was angry, furious even, at Matt's response. This was his best friend, his _only_ friend, offering to throw his life away, but _why_?

"Mello, I- I-…" He hung his head down, avoiding eye contact. All those years of loneliness, emptiness, longing, all the times he'd held back and suppressed his emotions, out of fear of rejection…he couldn't take it. He felt his throat tighten painfully and hot tears well up in his eyes. His GameBoy slid out of his hands and onto the floor.

Mello gave him a frightened look. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Matt slammed a fist onto the table and looked up at Mello with tears streaming down his face. "Damn, Mihael! I…I love you!" he screamed.

"Wh-what?" Mello stared gaping at his friend. It had been ages since anyone had called him by his real name. It sounded so strange and unfamiliar.

"I love you, Mihael Keehl," Matt almost whispered as he stood up. The frustration had melted from his face as he gave Mello a sad, but loving look. Acting on impulse, he pulled Mello into a deep, passionate kiss. Mello's eyes opened wide, though he didn't resist.

After a moment, Matt pulled back in embarrassment, his face flushing. "I- I'm sorry, Mello…"

As he turned to walk away, he felt a hand slip into his, and looked over his shoulder to see Mello standing at his side. Mello was locked in Matt's gaze; slowly he let his eyes wander in Matt's. It felt like he was really seeing Matt for the first time. He had never really noticed before how soft and glassy his eyes looked, so full of emotion and passion…and pain. The echoes of Matt's past glistened in his eyes, the agony and sorrow evident. Mello's heart pounded loudly in his chest as emotions flooded into him. The confusion, the uncertainty, and the hesitance were all washed away, with only a simple gaze. He finally understood what this meant, what _they _meant.

"Don't be sorry…I love you too, Mail Jeevas." Mello lifted a hand to Matt's face and touched it gently. He looked down at him, as a devilish expression flickered into his eyes. He pushed Matt down onto the floor and ran his hand through the redhead's hair, straddling him.

"M-Mello?" Matt stared at Mello, surprised. His goggles started to fog as his heart rate rose, blurring Mello's face. Mello leaned down and kissed Matt aggressively, digging his nails into Matt's shoulders. He pushed his tongue into Matt's mouth without Matt resisting. Pulling out of the kiss, he ran his hands down Matt's arms and onto his chest, then back up, curling his arms around Matt's head. Matt slid his hands up the back of Mello's leather shirt, pulling him closer. He licked up the edge of Mello's scar along his face. _The taste of Mello…exhilarating. _Mello nibbled at Matt's ear, kissing him lightly down his neck. He was just about to reach for Matt's pants when an annoyingly loud alarm clock sounded, signaling for them to take action in the plan. In one swift move, Mello pushed himself up on his hands, pulled a gun out from behind him, and shot the clock. He flopped back down on Matt. Considering that Mello _was _taller, this knocked the air out of Matt, "Oof…_Mello…_" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Talk about ruining the moment…damn clock…" Mello growled angrily.

Matt looked away, blushing, "Well…I guess we better get ready…you know, for the plan…"

Mello sighed. He didn't want this moment to end, knowing all too well this moment could be their last, as well as their first. "Yeah, I guess we should get ready." He pushed himself up and held out a hand to pull Matt up off of the floor. An awkward silence fell between the two teens. Matt looked longingly into Mello's eyes as he grabbed his hand and stood up. He knew what had to be done and he knew it had to be done now. A stony, cold look glossed over Matt's eyes as a single tear ran down his face. He forced himself to look away from Mello and let go of his hand.

"Lets go, Mello...the plan..." Matt turned to leave the room, his demeanor dark and shielded.

"Matt, I-..." Mello began, reaching out towards the redhead.

"Forget it..." Matt muttered, putting on his vest. He kept his eyes to the floor. "Let's just go and get this over with..." Mello understood. Now was not the time to get clouded with feelings, they had a very important, very time-limited job to do.

******

**That's all 'til next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note!!**

***Contains mild yaoi***

**Please review! (Constructive criticism is appreciated) ^-^**

Mello gently pushed his way past Matt and grabbed his motorcycle helmet. He turned to face Matt. "Hey...just because we might die, don't think what just happened between us doesn't matter......boyfriend."

Blushing furiously, Matt grabbed the keys to his car. "Mello...I-...I just want to say-..." Matt was interrupted by Mello putting his finger over Matt's lips, silencing him.

Mello gave Matt a stern look. "Don't you dare go giving me that "final goodbye" crap," he warned, grabbing Matt's shoulders. "You know me better than that. We won't die...not without giving those bitches one damn hell of a fight first," Mello said with a devilish grin.

Matt smiled. Just for that instant, he was able to forget his anxiety. _That's my Mello..._ "C'mon, Mello. Let's go."

The two teens left the apartment, leaving all regrets behind, heads held high. Once outside, Mello gave Matt one last glance before putting on his tinted helmet. Matt unlocked his red Mustang and flipped on the police scanner he had installed. Slamming the door to his car shut, Matt took a cigarette. _Just calm down, Matt. Mello's right, we'll be fine. _His hands were shaking so violently, he could barely switch on the lighter. He started the car and drove off down the street. _Mello will follow, thirty seconds behind me, just as planned. _Once the two reached their destination, Matt fired his smoke gun and took off down the street. Mello proceeded to capture Takada and turn in the direction of the hidden truck.

Matt glanced in the rear-view mirror at the black cars chasing after him. He took a sharp turn and sped off towards an intersection. A solid row of Takada's police was lined up, trapping him. _I'm going to have to talk my way out of this. I can't just drive through them, there's too many…_ As he stepped out of the car, the men raised their guns.

"One more step and we'll shoot."

"Since when are the Japanese allowed to carry such nice firearms?" Matt smiled smugly and put his arms up. "My accomplice has your leader, so I'm sure you'll want to question me for information on her location." He slowly began reaching behind his head for his smoke gun. "You can't possibly shoot at-…" The roar of gunshot filled the street. Matt felt the searing hot bullets rip into his flesh. Every breath he took became more and more difficult as the hot, piercing pain spread from the bullet wounds and engulfed his entire body. The warm blood gushed from the holes, as a cold sensation tingled in his fingers and worked its way up through his arms and legs, closing in around his neck. Stumbling, he fell back against his car, his vision fogging and growing darker as each moment passed. He saw the dark, blurry figures moving away, their voices sounding muffled and distant.

"What an idiot. He wouldn't have given us any information…"

Matt struggled to keep consciousness, but the darkness was overwhelming him. _I c-can't_ _d-die…I- I c-can't…must s-stay… _"M-Mel-…" he whispered as the scene around him went black.

***

Mello had managed to find the hidden delivery truck without too much trouble. He easily lost the bodyguards by turning down the alleyway. Now heading off in the direction of the meeting place, Mello switched on his dashboard screen, to monitor police activity. The cold buzzing voice of the news announcer droned on. Half paying attention, Mello caught the words, "...police were forced to shoot one of the perpetrators...as for the suspect that was gunned down earlier, we're still not able to identify him..."

"Matt…I never thought you'd be killed...I'm sorry," Mello stared numbly at the screen on the dashboard. _No, _he thought. _Kira is the number one priority_… and his move was crucial to catching him. He heard a rustling of paper from behind him. This didn't surprise him, though. He knew that it was a definite possibility that Takada would try to kill him. He heard her whisper each letter of his name faintly, the sound of pencil on paper barely audible. _M…I…H…A…E…L……K…E…E…L…Unbelievable! That bitch misspelled my name! Wait…what? _She would be expecting him to be dead in about 40 seconds, so he'd have to pretend to die. He quickly found an old church building and parked the truck inside. Twenty seconds to go…Ten…Eight…Five… Four…Three…Two… He made a gasping sound and let himself slump over the wheel.

"L-Light…I did it…I d-did what y-you told m-me to do…" Sniffles and whimpers were heard from the back of the truck. After a few moments of silence, Takada was rifling around in the back of the truck. Mello heard the splashing of something being poured all over the floor of the truck, then the strike of a match on a matchbox. A faint glow started and quickly grew, crackling loudly. He started panicking and though to himself, _I've got to get the fuck out of here before I'm blown up…again!! _The flames were so large now, Mello was sure Takada couldn't be alive any more; this was his moment to escape. He slipped out of the truck quietly, just in case. The truck exploded behind him, he turned and fled the burning building without a look back.

Running down the side of a back alleyway, he found the secret hiding place where he had left his escape motorcycle.

"Matt…" Mello said as he sped off to search for his comrade. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in. _Dammit!…you can't be dead…can you?_

**Dun dun dunnn!!! What will happen next?! I will upload the next chapter as soon as it's done ^_^ Thank's for reading!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Gomenasai

**Gomenasai**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note!!**

***Contains mild yaoi***

**Please review! (Constructive criticism is appreciated) ^-^**

_This isn't happening! This isn't happening! But…the plan, how could it fail? Shit, how could this fucking happen!?! _

Mello's head was spinning with a million thoughts as he pulled his motorcycle over and jumped off_. _

_The plan was for me to kidnap Takada. Matt was supposed to lead Takada's henchmen off on a different trail, and then shoot another smoke bomb so he could…so he could escape. _

He sprinted across the empty intersection and over to the red car, but stopped short. He gasped at the sight of his companion. The ground beneath Matt was bloodstained; the blood had seeped through his vest. His cigarette was lying on his chest, the ashes mixing with the blood. The bullet holes were raw and rough, showing the torn flesh. Mello knelt down by Matt's side, tears stinging the edges of his eyes. He took his leather gloves off of his trembling hands and gently lifted the goggles off of Matt's face. He used his arm to wipe the blood off of his partner's face.

"How could I let this happen to you?" Mello cried softly, cradling Matt's head in his arms. He couldn't hold back his sorrow any longer, and all of his emotions gave way. He leaned down and tenderly kissed the lifeless lips, the tears now falling soft and steady. "I'm so sorry, Mail…s-so sor-ry…"

Rain started to fall over the darkening street. Mello looked up at the sky, as if watching for a sign to tell him what to do next. He stood up, lifting Matt off of the ground, placing one arm behind Matt's knees and the other around his shoulders. He had only gone a few steps when he felt the body give a faint shudder. Stunned, Mello laid the redhead back on the ground facing him, holding him up by the shoulders.

"M-Matt?" He raised a trembling hand to test for a pulse. It was faint, but it was definitely there. Adrenaline now pulsing through his veins, the blond tapped at Matt's face, trying to wake him up. "Matt…Matt, wake up, come on…I know you're in there, don't give up!" A twisted and pained expression suddenly came onto Matt's face. He gagged and coughed up blood, his face turning a sickly pale color. He opened his eyes and could barely make out the vague image of Mello. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision slightly.

"M-…Mel-…-lo…" His eyes rolled back slightly and his head lolled backward. Talking took too much energy; he had to concentrate hard just to keep from blacking out again. Pain flooded into him, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He felt breathless and foggy; he knew he had been shot, but how many times…he wasn't sure. The memories of the experience were coming back to him; he could almost hear the gunshot in his ears again.

Mello stared down at his companion in wonder, but also in shock. _He's alive! But how?! _ He didn't know how long Matt could stay like this, before he… He didn't want to think about that. He carefully slipped his arms under Matt, trying not to hurt him, and carried him over to his motorcycle.

Matt let out a howl of pain. From his waist up, it felt as though it were on fire. The bullet wounds seared with pain with every step Mello took. Mello winced at the sound of Matt's pained screams. A sharp stinging sensation shot up the left side of Matt's face as his head started to throb. _T-tired…I'm so…tired…_ The last thing he felt was that he was being rested in front of Mello on the seat. The combination of the immense blood loss and the blinding pain overwhelmed him, and the blackness consumed him once again.

Mello started the motorcycle with a roar and sped off into the night.

***

Dun dun DUUUNNN... Matt's still alive!!!! Thanks for reading, please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Still Alive

**Still Alive**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note!**

***Contains mild yaoi***

**Please review! (Constructive criticism is appreciated) ^-^**

_Oh my god…What the HELL am I supposed to do? I have the life of my best friend in my hands…_

Mello glanced over at the clock on the wall in his room…_It's too early in the evening, people would still be out, not to mention, we're supposed to be dead. _

Placing Matt gently on his bed, he carefully pulled off the redhead's vest and shirt. _I have to stop the bleeding, he's already lost so much blood. _He ran to the bathroom and started searching the cabinet for gauze. Luckily there was an extra roll from when he had injured himself blowing up his old headquarters. He bandaged up the wounds on Matt as best he could. He had just about finished when Matt started waking up again.

"Aa-aahh…M-Mello…" He was in serious pain and could barely stand to move, even breathing was painful.

"I'm sorry, Matt…" Mello apologized, sitting carefully on the bed beside Matt. He brushed his hand tenderly across Matt's cheek. "…This was never supposed to happen to you…"

"…I-it's ok-kay," Matt gave a pained smile and chuckled, wincing. "We're b-both alive…t-that's all that m-matters to me…" He glanced down at the bandages, still dizzy from the pain. "H-how bad is the d-damage?"

"You were shot, maybe seven or eight times. You've lost a lot of blood, too. I…I'm taking you to Near's later. The bullets need to come out, and we just don't have the resources here…"

_Mello sounds worried…that's never a good sign. _Matt started to see spots and suddenly felt nauseous. The effort of talking took too much of the little energy he had. _Damn…how much blood _did_ I lose?_

"M-Mello…I d-don't feel s-so good…" he muttered, a sickened expression coming onto his face.

Mello looked down at Matt's wounds, then back up to his face. "No shit…I'm sure you feel worse than hell…"

The door to the SPK headquarters flung open to reveal Mello carrying a barely conscious Matt.

"Mello…aren't you supposed to be dead?" Near turned, facing Mello. He had a desperate look on his face, though Near could tell that he didn't want to be there. The blood was starting to seep through Matt's bandages. Near twirled a piece of hair between his fingers and said with an irritated tone, "What did you do?"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING DO THIS!" Mello would have reached for his gun, but his arms were preoccupied carrying Matt. "Just…help me, _okay?_" Mello was straining to keep his temper under control. Slowly he explained what had happened to Near, pausing every so often to calm his irritation with Near.

"So you just sent him out there to be a target…if I'm hearing you correctly," Near peered up at Mello from his spot on the floor. Mello's eyebrow twitched. _Honestly, it's like he's trying to piss me off!_

"I…" Mello took a deep breath before continuing, "I warned him about the risks, he still wanted to go." Thoughts were nagging in the back of Mello's mind. _He volunteered to go…but really, he did it because of me…_

Near continued to stare blankly at Mello when he called out to Rester, "Rester…you used to be in the military, correct?"

"Uhh…Yes, but I was never trained as a medic…" Rester had gotten lost in Mello and Near's conversations, so that Near's acknowledgement of him snapped him back to earth.

"Have you ever removed a bullet from an injury?" Near questioned, twisting his hair.

"Once before, but I-…" He began, but was interrupted by Near. Apparently he had come to a conclusion.

"Your skills will do for this procedure," Near turned to let his gaze land on Rester, who was looking quite nervous.

"Near, I-…" Rester protested, but it was too late. Near had already left the room to lead Mello and Matt elsewhere.

"Surprisingly, there isn't much irreversible damage here…" Rester inspected Matt's wounds. "The bullet wound on his arm just nicked the skin and a bit of the muscle. The ones on his chest will be a little harder to repair. Most of the bullets actually got lodged in his ribs. Though they did break the bone, his lungs should be okay. He's lucky that they didn't get him in the heart, I mean, it's remarkable that he survived that kind of attack." He carefully went through and removed as many of the bullet fragments he could, Gevanni acting as his assistant.

"He should wake up in a few hours," Near droned on monotonously as if nothing happened. "Oh and Mello…Don't do anything stupid…" Mello growled as he left the SPK headquarters.


End file.
